In a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, for the purposes of further increasing data rates and providing low delay and so on, long-term evolution (LTE) has been under study (see Non-Patent Literature 1). In LTE, as multi access schemes, OFDMA (OrthogonalFrequency Division MultipleAccess) isadopted for the downlink and SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) is adopted for the uplink.
In addition, for the purposes of achieving further broadbandization and higher speeds, a successor system to LTE has been under study (which may be called, for example, LTE Advanced or LTE Enhancement (hereinafter referred to as“LTE-A”)). In LTE (Rel. 8) and LTE-A (Rel. 9 and later), MIMO (Multi Input Multi Output) technique has been also considered as a radio communication technique for transmitting and receiving data via a plurality of antennas thereby to improve a spectrum efficiency. In this MIMO technique, a transmission/reception device is equipped with a plurality of transmission/reception antennas, and different transmission information sequences are transmitted simultaneously from the different transmission antennas.